


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TodayWe_Are_Infinite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, I don't know why you're in my bed but I'm not complaining, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, amazing phil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayWe_Are_Infinite/pseuds/TodayWe_Are_Infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is freezing cold on Christmas Eve, and Phil is always warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Hold Your Hands, They're Just Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend they're spending Christmas together. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone <3 xx

“Move up.”

Phil opened his eyes blearily at Dan’s hissed whisper. Dan’s face was close to his, and his friend was tugging at the corner of his covers.

“What?” he asked sleepily, confusion colouring his voice.

Dan tugged at the covers again.

“Move over, it’s cold.”

Phil blinked, waking up a bit more.

“Cold?” he parroted. Dan rolled his eyes.

“The heater’s broken you ding dong. Haven’t you noticed? It’s bloody freezing in this place.”

Phil rubbed his eyes and sat up a little.

“That was two days ago,” he said, frowning a little at Dan, still not understanding.

“Yes,” said Dan slowly, as if Phil wasn’t all there, “and it’s been horrid ever since, I haven’t been able to sleep. But you’re always warm. So move up.”

Dan prodded at Phil’s arm, and Phil moved over wordlessly, watching in surprise as Dan climbed into bed beside him and drew the covers over himself. Dan shivered dramatically a few times before settling down.

Phil continued to stare at him for a few moments before Dan noticed his gaze.

“What?” he said self-consciously.

Phil raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Nothing.”

Dan smiled and shuffled himself down onto the pillow.

“’Night then, Phil,” he said, closing his eyes. “Might finally get a good sleep now,” he added happily, pulling the covers up to his chin and sighing contentedly.

Phil continued to watch him for several long minutes after that. Dan didn’t seem to be bothered at all by this strange new development, and Phil saw his breaths even out and grow slower as he drifted off to sleep.

Phil took a deep breath himself. He felt a little frozen, unsure of what to do. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleasantly surprised by Dan’s appearance in his bed. The warmth was comforting. And the fact that it was Dan himself- that was nice too.

He didn’t like to think about it often, but Dan and his constant presence made it difficult to forget just how much he adored the strange, giant of a boy now sleeping peacefully beside him.

He supposed it should have been some kind of inward struggle, but in truth he had accepted long ago that he had, slowly but surely, fallen absolutely in love with his best friend.

It didn’t bother him much that Dan was the first and only guy he had ever had feelings for. It didn’t really seem to matter, did it? Dan was Dan, and Phil loved him, and that was all.

Dan made a small noise in his sleep and turned over onto his side, facing Phil.

Phil smiled involuntarily, and felt himself relax a little. He shivered suddenly- it _was_ cold in this blasted apartment- and slid so that he was lying down again, wrapping himself in the covers as best as he could without disturbing Dan. He turned to face the younger boy.

Dan was utterly asleep, and Phil’s smile widened. Because Dan _was_ Dan, and Phil knew what Dan was like, and he couldn’t even begin to describe how much he loved the trust that was between them.

“Stop staring,” Dan whispered suddenly, and Phil jumped violently, his cheeks immediately heating up.

“I wasn’t,” Phil said quickly, “I was just- I was-”

Dan opened his eyes, smiling.

“It’s alright Phil,” he said, his words heavy with sleep, “I know.”

Phil felt the burst of warmth in his chest that he felt every so often. When Dan was particularly _Dan_ , and Phil’s body couldn’t help but to love him fiercely.

Dan reached over and fumbled around until he found Phil’s hand. Phil’s heart felt like it might beat its way right out of his chest.

“Just go to sleep,” Dan mumbled, moving closer to Phil, so that their legs were touching under the covers, and Phil could feel Dan’s breath against his skin. “It’s late,” Dan added, his eyes closing slowly as if of their own accord.

Phil wasn’t sure whether Dan was fully aware of what was happening, but he hoped desperately that he was.

Phil had given up hoping that something would happen long ago, but every so often, when he was too tired to tell his mind and heart to stop being silly, he would catch a glimpse of hope. It hurt just as much every time that hope was dashed, but Phil was good at recovering. It wasn’t worth losing Dan entirely to let it all crush him.

Dan’s eyes opened again, and Phil realized he was still staring.

“Hi,” Dan whispered, and Phil’s chest tightened.

“Hi,” he whispered back. Dan smiled lazily, blinking up at him slowly.

Phil wasn’t sure he was still breathing.

“It’s after midnight,” Dan whispered after a moment, and Phil crooked an eyebrow at him.

“It was after midnight three hours ago,” he answered. Dan laughed quietly, and fell silent. Phil wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but he was too caught up in the feeling of Dan’s hand in his to care. Dan’s hand was cold, but he could feel it warming up between his fingers.

After a moment of quiet, Dan raised his head slightly, his eyes meeting Phil’s straight on.

“Phil?” he said, his voice still a whisper.

Phil nodded, unable to speak. His heart was thudding wildly, and he scolded it internally, willing himself to calm down.

Dan smiled again and leaned forward to brush a kiss against Phil’s cheek. Phil held his breath. Dan’s lips were soft, and gentle, and gone before Phil fully knew they were there.

Dan met his eye again, and Phil could just see in the dark room that his friend’s cheeks were flushed.

“Happy Christmas, Philly,” Dan said softly after a moment, and settled his head back down on the pillow, so close that his hair brushed against Phil’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

There was an almost unbearable ache in Phi’s chest, and he didn’t know if it was more from longing or hope, but he clutched Dan’s hand tighter in his own, and moved just a little closer.

“Happy Christmas,” he whispered back, his voice only slightly too breathy. He could feel Dan’s body cuddled up to his, and he wasn’t sure, in that moment, if he had ever been happier. He closed his eyes. “Goodnight.”


	2. Why Don't You See, How Can You Do this Thing to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil woke up to an empty bed, yet again, and sighed. It had become routine: Dan would sneak in during the night, shivering, claiming he needed the extra body warmth, and Phil would never say no. But by the time Phil woke up in the morning he was gone. 
> 
> It meant nothing. And that was fine. 
> 
> Except...
> 
> Phil was tired. 
> 
> Because every time he woke up to emptiness, he knew it was done, and every time he woke up to Dan’s sleepy body crawling into his bed, he knew he was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently people needed a second chapter, so... your wish is my command! Enjoy! 
> 
> ... also Happy New Year! I hope you all have a better 2016 than you could even hope for <3 xx

Phil woke up to an empty bed, yet again, and sighed. It had become routine over the past week: Dan would sneak in during the night, shivering, claiming he needed the extra body warmth, and Phil would never say no. But by the time Phil woke up in the morning he was gone.

Neither of them mentioned the sleepy affection Dan had shown towards him that first night.

Phil had tried, but…

When Phil had woken up to Dan’s face on Christmas morning, he was the happiest, and most nervous he had ever been.

Dan had smiled, his face relaxed, but as soon as Phil had opened his mouth to say “Dan, last night…” Dan’s face had shut off. He was still normal, cheerful, friendly- but his expression made it very clear that it was a subject never to be broached.

Christmas had still been… good.

It _was_ good, Phil assured himself. It had felt like home. And if Phil’s happiness had felt slightly _less_ , it was only because he had been tired. Just tired.

Tired of waiting and hoping and falling, again and again and again.

Because every time he woke up to emptiness, he knew it was done, and every time he woke up to Dan’s sleepy body crawling into his bed, he knew he was finished.

And he was falling. He would never stop falling.

Falling from hope. Falling for Dan. Always falling.

He supposed he should feel bitter and resentful, but it wasn’t Dan’s fault. Dan didn’t know what it did to him.

_It’s alright Phil. I know_.

Phil’s chest clenched painfully as the words whispered through his mind.

He shook his head and sat up, rubbing his face tiredly. Dan hadn’t meant anything. He had been half asleep.

_Hi_.

Phil clenched his teeth and got out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and pulling on a hoodie. He made his way slowly to the bathroom, avoiding the lounge.

_Phil._

Phil stared at himself in the mirror. This was worse than usual. This was tearing him apart.  

He showered and got ready slowly, hoping the hot water would burn the hope right out of him. But hope is stronger even than truth, and it was branded on his heart.

It was nearly 1 by the time he had finished getting ready, and he wandered slowly into the front room.

“Hiya,” Dan said cheerfully from the couch, looking up from the TV screen and pausing the program.

Phil smiled back, his face forming the action before his brain could catch up. How could he not smile when Dan smiled?

“You good to leave at 5?”

Phil stared down at him blankly.

“Leave?”

“For Louise’s?”

Phil wracked his brain for why they were going to Louise’s house, but he still felt like he had just woken up, and nothing came to mind.

“For New Year’s…” Dan prompted, and Phil threw his head back with a self-deprecating groan.

It was December 31st. Of course it was.

“Right,” he said, nodding. Dan laughed. “5 is fine.”

Dan nodded, still smiling widely.

Phil sat down heavily on the other end of the couch so he couldn’t see Dan’s face anymore.

He stared at the TV, and Dan must have switched it back on, because there were colours and figures swirling across the screen, but Phil didn’t see any of it.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus.

“Alright?” Dan asked, and his voice was soft.

Phil nodded, smiling brightly, and Dan smiled back, and everything was _fine_.

They left the house at half past 5, and Phil didn’t let himself look at Dan for too long because the younger boy was wearing new clothes and had spent half an hour on his hair and had put on some kind of cologne.

“Oh my god Phil,” said Dan suddenly as they neared the underground, and Phil jumped at his sudden exclamation.

“What?”

He glanced over, and Dan was rolling his eyes, moving closer to Phil.

“We match,” he said, and he was still rolling his eyes, but his voice wasn’t annoyed, and he was tapping his finger against Phil’s shirt.

Phil looked down at himself and then over at Dan. They weren’t exactly matching, but their patterned button up shirts and black blazers certainly looked coordinated. He felt himself blushing, and laughed to cover it up.

“Phan is real,” he said dramatically, and Dan laughed with him, not knowing.

“We couldn’t make it easier for them if we tried, could we?” he said, still laughing, and Phil’s breath caught in his throat and he looked away.

They walked down the steps towards the tube in silence, and it was only when they were inside the packed train that Dan spoke again.

“I was only joking,” he said into Phil’s ear, and Phil looked at him as if he had no idea what his friend was talking about.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug, and Dan moved away.

Louise had opened the door and was greeting them enthusiastically before Phil had even finished paying for the taxi they had caught after the underground.

“Don’t you two look beautiful!” she cooed, pulling them each in for a tight hug.

“So do you Louise,” said Phil, and she hugged him again.

“Now don’t you worry,” she said as she pulled away, “there aren’t too many people here tonight. Not _too_ much socializing.”

Phil laughed good naturedly, and Dan rolled his eyes at her, but she was laughing too.

“Come on then,” she said, grabbing their arms and pulling them inside with her.

There really weren’t too many people, and many of them were friends that Phil was happy to see. The evening went quickly, and soon it was nearly midnight, and Phil had no idea where Dan was.

“Everyone in the lounge now!” Louise called suddenly, coming in from the kitchen with a tray full of champagne flutes. “It’s nearly time for the countdown!”

The party began to gather together, and the room was filling up, but Dan was still nowhere to be seen.

He’d probably gone and found someone to kiss at midnight, realized Phil, and the thought made his entire body ache.

It was ten minutes to midnight when Dan suddenly appeared at Phil’s side, flushed, out of breath, and smelling of cold air.

“Where were you?” asked Phil in surprise, and Dan just smiled.

“Let’s go outside,” Dan said, leaning forward to talk quietly into Phil’s ear. Phil pulled back and looked at him with a frown.

“Outside? Now?”

Dan nodded.

“But it’s almost midnight.”

Dan nodded again.

Phil hoped.

Dan plucked two glasses of champagne from the tray on the table and handed one to Phil, leaving the room without looking to see if Phil was following.

Of course Phil was following.

They slipped out the back door into Louise’s backyard, and Phil watched Dan curiously, wondering just what on earth his friend was up to.

“I was looking at the stars,” Dan said suddenly, turning back to Phil. “Before. That’s where I was.”

Phil crooked an eyebrow at him.

“Right,” he said, not at all sure how he was supposed to respond.

“And I decided something.”

“Okay.”

“I decided to stop being scared.”

Phil was entirely confused, but oh did he hope.

“Scared of what?”

Dan paused.

“The most important things,” he said after a moment, his expression strange. Phil took a large gulp of his champagne to quell the nerves bubbling up in his stomach, and looked up at the sky.

The stars were bright and full in the clear night sky, and Phil felt himself relaxing as he stared upwards.

“Three minutes,” said Dan quietly, and Phil started a little when he realized Dan had moved to stand right beside him. He looked over to see Dan’s eyes on him. He held his breath.

“Hi,” whispered Dan, turning to face him, and Phil was positive he would never be able to breathe again.

“Hi.”

One corner of Dan’s mouth lifted, and he still didn’t take his eyes from Phil’s.

What was happening?

“Two minutes,” said Dan.

Phil sucked at the insides of his cheeks.

“Thank-you for being my heater at night,” Dan said quietly, and Phil bit his lip. They hadn’t mentioned the bed-sharing situation before. “I’ve slept better this past week than I ever have before.”

Phil nodded wordlessly, and Dan shifted. He looked nervous, Phil realized suddenly. Whatever for?

“One minute,” Dan said.

Dan reached over and took Phil’s glass from his hand, leaning down and placing them both on the patio table.

Phil stared at him.

“2015 has been the best year of my life,” said Dan after a moment, and Phil smiled despite his confusion.

“Mine too,” he said quietly, and Dan’s answering smile was brilliant.

They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Dan took a tiny step forward.

“Ten seconds,” he whispered, just as they heard the countdown start up loudly from inside.

“Phil,” Dan whispered, stepping closer as they heard the party reach the count of six.

_Five_.

Dan’s eyes glinted in the moonlight.

_Four_.

Dan laid a hand on Phil’s chest, and Phil felt the touch with every fibre of his being.

_Three_.

Dan leaned in closer. Phil couldn’t breathe.

_Two._

“I think 2016 will be better though,” Dan whispered, the words ghosting over Phil’s lips.

_One_.

Dan closed the gap, and their lips met with a soft whimper, from whom Phil couldn’t say.

_Happy New Year!_

Phil could barely hear the shouts from inside the house. Everything, every thought, every feeling, every breath was focused on Dan.

Dan, his best friend.

Dan, the man he loved.

Dan, who was kissing him, his hand still resting gently on Phil’s chest.

Phil sighed into the kiss, and Dan pulled away.

“Alright?” he asked, his voice barely even a whisper. His expression was happier than ever before, but his teeth caught at his lip anxiously.

Something in Phil’s chest cracked open, and all that he had been holding so tightly inside burst out, filling him up until everything was warm, and golden, and perfect.

“Alright,” he answered, nodding slightly and reaching up to cover Dan’s hand on his chest with his.

A smile began to spread its way over Dan’s face, and Phil couldn’t help but answer it with one of his own.

“Happy New Year,” said Dan with a quiet laugh.

“Let’s make it a good one,” said Phil, still smiling, and he gave Dan’s hand a squeeze.

“The best,” agreed Dan.

Phil felt an urge to laugh too, could feel it bubbling up in his chest.

“Better than the best,” he said after a moment, smiling widely, and Dan leaned over to rest his forehead against Phil’s shoulder.

Phil pressed a kiss against Dan’s temple before he could stop himself, and he felt a shiver run through Dan’s body.

“Are you cold?” he asked, and Dan straightened up again.

“A little,” he said, shrugging and stepping closer so that he was nearly pressed flush against Phil. Phil’s stomach leapt. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

Dan raised his eyebrows and leaned down.

“Because,” he whispered, his lips only centimetres from Phil’s, “you’re warm enough for both of us.”

This time Phil was the one to close the gap.


End file.
